Flowmetal
With recent research into microlite construction, Psilon scientists have designed a new type of hull that is dynamically flexible, much like the bioship’s hull. This allows for damage to spread across a much larger area of hull than normally possible, and thus allow greater survivability, due to the fact that the armor can flex with blows, as well as the fact that the entire section of armor is bonded at the molecular level. The armor is constructed of a nanomolecular Xentronium weave, intersperced with crystalline elements. The Xentronium weave itself is comprised of flexible Xentronium nanotubes that are both tubular and planar, which allows them to slide over each other easily, while maintaining their strength. The bonds between the planar sections are mutable, which means that they can move between their standard interconnected planar sections, to movable planar sections in reaction to kinetic impaacts. Their ability to slide over each other allows the hull to bend and flex with kinetic impacts while maintaining their strength. In addition, the hull can be re-enforced by adding power to the armor, which will create more bonds, and solidify the hull. This can be used to enhance structural integrity. The Xentronium weave is also layered in opposing sections, such that none of the weaves are directly on top of each other, much like plywood. This layered weave allows great strength by itself, allowing complete protection from up to two impacts from a Heavy Grav Cannon Slug. This compounded with the ability to flex allows for an even greater capacity for damage. Specifications Within the nanotubes themselves are one of five things: A piezo-electric energy reclaimation system, A crystalline Plasma/Energy Rectification system, coolant, motive nanoweave, or Nanomolecular reparoids. No individual strand can carry any more than one of these systems, however, with the multitude of individual strands, the net result is all four systems in one armor platform, and are usually arrayed throughout the armor, although the plasma rectification system is primarily on the outermost section, while the Piezo-electric systems are generally within the center of the armor, where the greatest flex occurs. It should be noted that all nanotubes are capable of flex, however their individual internal structures varies. Coolant Systems The Coolant systems are interspersed throughout the armor as well, maintaing a constant temperature, as well as reclaiming waste heat. Coolants, such as optically cooled liquid slurry, or liquid helium, are pumped through the nanotubes, where they can collect heat. This collected heat is used to generate additional power, which can be used for armor, shields, or weapons. These coolant systems also help to keep the hull at a reasonable operating temperature. Since the coolant can be temperature matched to anything, it helps the ship to remain unseen on thermal sensors, and so makes it incredibly useful to reconnaissance vessels. Energy Rectification The Crystalline Plasma/Energy rectification systems consist of micro-crystalline elements embedded in the nanotubes, such that the nanotubes become essentially tiny power conduits. Using this method, impacts from plasma and energy weapons can be reclaimed or otherwise redirected such that the armor remains almost unscathed, although a sufficiently powerful blast can still pierce armor. Approximately 45% of the energy from a DEW can be reclaimed as usable energy, while an additional 35% is bled off as heat or waste energy. The energy can be used in the same way as the piezo-electric energy reclaimation system, being used to power weapons, shields, or armor. The crystalline matrix acquired through a technology trade with the Silicoids for the more advanced Mrrshan Holtzman shields. Motive Nanoweave Motive nanoweave is comprised of motive nanotubes which allow the armor to actively move. This allows the armor to dynamically change to make the armor thicker in places, as more protection is requred, or to move to close up holes in the armor, as nanoreparoids repair the damage. Motive nanoweave is the reason that the armor is called flowmetal, as it allows for the metal to move of its own accord. Motive nanoweave is comprised of thicker nanotubes that also have motive elements in them. Since the inside is still hollow, the motive nanoweave can also be used to cool down the armor if necissary by use of liquid helium, or other coolant Motive Nanoweave can also be used as the motive force behind powered armor, allowing the creation of mechanical powered armor suits with enhanced strength and reaction time on par with, or better than, Biological Powered Armor. Nano-Reparoids Nanomolecular Reparoids are modified microlite constructors that can be deployed at a moment’s notice to repair armor or hull damage. These reparoids flow out of the damaged sections of armor, and as such, the strands containing nanoreparoids are interspersed throughout the armor. When an impact is sustained, the nanotubes are immediately secreted to repair the breach. This combined with the motive nanoweave allows for heavy damage to be repaired in a matter of seconds. Kinetic Energy Rectification The Piezo-Electric Energy reclaimation system allows the bend and flex of the nanotubes to be reclaimed into useful energy. While this is inefficient, and only about 40% the energy is reclaimed, it can be used to provide extra power to recharge the shield capacitors, or to power weapons or even the armor itself, allowing for greater structural integrity to be maintained. Uses In addition to being ship armor, Flowmetal Armor also can function as armor on a powered armor suit. This enhanced power armor can be upwards of 3 times more durable than normal armor, and, with its enhanced power systems, can be utilized very effectively on the battlefield. Category:Mrrshan Empire Armor Category:Mrrshan Empire Technology